


Safe and Sound

by laykay



Series: I know Places [2]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, I want to say the sequel nobody asked for but someone actually did ask for this, sequel to Look After You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: From @broadwaybound2016: could you do a sequel or follow up of them out of the bunker and Toni keeping her promise---Part of her felt like she was already failing in her promise that she would take care of Shelby and keep her safe.  Even though they’d spend months sleeping on dirt and sand, Shelby was used to big houses in nice neighborhoods, she half expected for her to start crying and hitchhike her way back to Texas.“I know it’s not great.  Hopefully it’s just temporary.”“It’s perfect.”
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: I know Places [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Safe and Sound

**_She’s heading your way._ **

Toni had left for the airport as soon as she received the text from Dot, even though she knew it was a nearly two and a half hour flight. Shelby had been staying with Dot, an agreement Dot and Toni had made before they were sent back to their respective hometowns. Just as Shelby had predicted, she was sent home before the rest of them, before she could get anyone’s contact information. Luckily, she was only home a couple days longer than the rest of them and her parents hadn’t had time to send her away before Dot came to get her. 

Once the apartment was ready, they bought a one-way plane ticket and Shelby left Texas with nothing but whatever clothes she had been able to shove into her backpack and a sleeping pill Dot had given her to make the flight easier, figuring if she was asleep that she wouldn’t have a panic attack over being on a plane again.

Toni sat in waiting area near the flight information board, watching the statuses of the arriving planes change. She knew the status of Shelby’s wouldn’t be changing anytime soon, but knowing that she was in the air and that the flight hadn’t been delayed brought her comfort. She glanced down at her phone, even though she had a full charge she didn’t want to risk playing a game that could drain her battery, knowing Shelby would text her as soon as she could.

She crossed her arms, leaning her head against the back of the chair she sat in. She closed her eyes letting herself relax for the first time in weeks, knowing that Shelby was on her way to her.

She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate against her thigh, rubbing her eye as she looked up at the arrival board. _Arrived._

“Shit,” she muttered, realizing she’d falling asleep. She quickly picked up her phone to see a text from Shelby: **_I’m here._**

She went as quickly as she could to baggage claim, where they’d agreed to meet even though Shelby wouldn’t have any checked luggage. She almost didn’t recognize Shelby, sitting with a light blue backpack at her feet, wearing a baseball cap and a hood pulled over her head, not looking at her. She walked over slowly, touching the bill of Shelby’s hat, making her jump.

“Sorry,” Toni whispered.

Shelby didn’t say anything, standing quickly to hug Toni. Toni put her arms around her tightly, closing her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Shelby being in her arms again. 

“It’s okay,” she said softly, rubbing her back. “You’re safe.”

\----------

“It’s not much,” Toni said, opening the door of their apartment for Shelby for the first time, allowing her to step in ahead of her. “Martha’s mom gave us the couch from their basement and the bed’s second hand but it’s nice.”

Toni scratched the back of her neck as Shelby glanced around the tiny apartment. She had been planning on getting her own place since before the plane crash, saving as much as she could from what she made waitressing. She’d known for a while that once she turned 18 and aged out of foster care and no longer came with a check from the government, she’d be on her own. Even though the Blackburns would have taken her in if she had nowhere else to go, she didn’t want to take advantage of their kindness, they already had a full house with Martha and her sisters.

She hadn’t managed to save as much as she’d hoped, with not working for months being stuck on the island then in the bunker, but it was enough to cover a few months’ rent. She’d hoped they could get a nice place with compensation from the airline, but they couldn’t wait for that to come in. 

Part of her felt like she was already failing in her promise that she would take care of Shelby and keep her safe. Even though they’d spend months sleeping on dirt and sand, Shelby was used to big houses in nice neighborhoods, she half expected for her to start crying and hitchhike her way back to Texas.

“Marty’s like ten minutes away. She can’t wait to see you but I wanted us to just take some time to… adjust and settle.” Toni swallowed hard when Shelby didn’t respond. “I know it’s not great,” she said with a shrug. “Hopefully it’s just temporary.”

Shelby shook her head. “It’s perfect.”

\----------

Toni leaned her head against the back of the couch, Shelby’s head on her lap. She rubbed her back softly, not sure if she’d fallen asleep and not having the heart to wake her if she had.

“Toni?” Shelby said softly, almost making Toni chuckle.

“Yeah?”

“Is this real?”

Toni glanced around the tiny apartment before she leaned down to kiss her head. “Yeah, this is real.”

Shelby turned slightly to look up at Toni, who leaned over once more to kiss her lips. “Good,” Shelby whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to, you can send me prompts/fic requests on tumblr at reallytinylaura


End file.
